Hazardous material, such as radioactive waste, is often placed in long-term, permanent, or semi-permanent storage so as to prevent health issues among a population living near the stored waste. Such hazardous waste storage is often challenging, for example, in terms of storage location identification and surety of containment. For instance, the safe storage of nuclear waste (e.g., spent nuclear fuel, whether from commercial power reactors, test reactors, or even high-grade military waste) is considered to be one of the outstanding challenges of energy technology. Safe storage of the long-lived radioactive waste is a major impediment to the adoption of nuclear power in the United States and around the world. Conventional waste storage methods have emphasized the use of tunnels, and is exemplified by the design of the Yucca Mountain storage facility. Other techniques include boreholes, including vertical boreholes, drilled into crystalline basement rock. Other conventional techniques include forming a tunnel with boreholes emanating from the walls of the tunnel in shallow formations to allow human access.